The amount of electronically stored data in networked systems and marketplaces has grown tremendously. Much of the growth of the electronically stored data is a direct result of the sheer number of individuals that create and post item listings representative of items for sale. As anyone who has ever attempted to search these networked systems knows, the electronically stored data is practically useless unless it can be conveniently and accurately searched. Due to the vast amount of electronic data, and the often inconsistent naming conventions of item listings, finding specific items through standard search methods has become difficult if not impossible.